


The Amazing dinner

by Shiraru



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not really but whatever, Projecting, Road Trips, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Angie eats dinner





	The Amazing dinner

**Author's Note:**

> It’s called projecting mom

Angie laid in the floor of her lab, surrounded by buckets of paints and canvases. She was hit with artblock and Atua wasn’t giving her any divine messages to paint either. She balanced a paint brush on her upper lip and sighed loudly.  
“Dear Lord Atua, please give Angie a sign of what she should do next” she prayed.  
And then her stomach growled. She had been laying in her lab for so long, that she had forgotten to eat breakfast and even lunch! She quickly brought herself up and left her room.

She found herself wondering to the dorm rooms and knocking on the door of one of her dearest friends, even if he didn’t want to admit it himself.

“Oh Ryouma!” Angie knocked on his door. No response. She kept knocking until he finally opened the door.

“What is it” Hoshi’s familiar deep voice asked in a grumble.  
“How are you” Angie tilted her body over to the side  
“Fine.” He said.   
“Whatcha doing” Angie tilted to the other side  
“Nothing” he responded, however, he did look like he was preoccupied.

They stood staring at each other for a while til Hoshi began closing the door slowly. Angie blocked the door from closing and Hoshi sighed.  
“Do you need something Yonaga?” He looked down at Angie’s white slipper then back at her face.”

“Well since you asked” Angie barged through the door and sat at Hoshi’s bed, which was a large drop since he was such a small guy. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

“Angie would like to eat something” Angie bounced herself on the bed as she watched Hoshi put an album in his bookcase.  
“I’d assume that Toujou would’ve saved a lunch for you” Hoshi turned back around to face Angie.

“Yes but Angie wants to try something new”  
“Okay, what does that have to do with me”  
“You seem hip and cool” Hoshi turned his head, as if to look at a camera of some kind, “so what would you recommend me!”

“I dunno that’s all you” he fiddled with the unlit cigarette in his mouth  
“Hmmmm but Angie doesn't know what she wants” she continued to bounce on the bed

“How abou-“  
“Angie could let Atua decide!” Angie interrupted Hoshi.  
“Okay I guess” Hoshi shrugged “are we done here?”  
Angie leaped off the bed and grabbed the boy's arm “nope nope nope nope!”  
-  
It seemed that NOBODY had any cash on them. The Monokubz gave them allowances every month, where did all that money go?  
“Hey why don’t you have any money” Hoshi dryly asked  
“Angie used the money for her purchase of various farm animals!”

He didn’t press on any further, knowing that she’d take it way too far.  
“Oh wait I know someone who has like unlimited money” Hoshi said  
“Oh please show the way!”

They walked around the school grounds until they finally found Toujou, who was walking to the kitchen.

“Ah Hoshi, Yonaga, pleasure to meet you the afternoon” she bowed  
“Hi hi!” Angie greeted. Hoshi bowed his head slightly.  
“Angie and Hoshi have a question for you”   
“Okay go on” the three of them walked into the kitchen.  
“We would like to use your credit card”  
Toujou thought about her answer “why?”  
“To buy food of course” Angie cheerily answered  
“But I am just about to prepare dinner, you’d ruin your appetite”  
“Please Kirumi” Angie pleaded.her big blue eyes and her pouty lips made it almost impossible to refuse.

“Okay” Toujou’s answer was drawn out as she drew a gold coloured card from her apron pocket and handed it to Hoshi  
“Please be responsible” she told them.

Angie thanked Toujou and swept Hoshi into her arms and ran out of the kitchen.  
-  
“Oh wait transportation” Angie said  
“I got that covered don’t worry” Hoshi fiddled with the cigarette again.  
He led her to a shed near the “love hotel” and told her to wait outside. He later came back out in a Power Wheels Barbie Deluxe Jeep Wrangler 12-Volt Battery-Powered Ride-On, which was obviously modified to work as an actual car.

“Here’s my hot ride honey, you hopping in?” He patted the seat next to him, with a small small on his face. Angie giggled and crammed into the car.   
“I think it’d be better if I sit in your lap, your knee is jabbing my cheek”   
“Okay!”

They quickly adjusted themselves and set out to the open road.  
-  
“So did you consult Atua on what you want to eat or something?” Hoshi asked focused in the road. There were people on the sidewalks staring at the two teenagers in a hot pink Barbie themed Jeep with country music blaring from the stereo.

“Angie hadn’t thought of that!” She clasped her hands together and said a prayer out loud  
“Dear Lord Atua, please give me guidance of my meal for tonight”   
As if timed perfectly a commercial for a fast food restaurant played:

‘Just as good as grandmas; try the new Crispy Buttermilk Chicken Tenders from McDonald’s!’

“Praise Be Atua” Angie unclasped her hands   
“So McDonald’s?”  
“To McDonald’s we go!”  
-  
The line was pretty empty and they reached the call thingy

‘Hi welcome to McDonald’s what’s your order’ a tired sounding female voice asked  
“Uhhhhh” Angie looked at the menu.  
Hoshi hit the horn on his steering wheel. La cucaracha blared.   
“Hey does uhh knuckles work here” he said with a straight face. Angie snickered and placed her order

“2 ten piece buttermilk crispy chicken tenders please” Angie said  
‘Would you like to make that a meal’  
“Yes! Two Sprites please”  
‘Is that all’  
“Yes please”  
‘(Iforgethowmuchtheycost) please drive up to the window’

“Thank you!”  
~  
They drove to the drive thru window and waited for the door to open  
“*undetermined amount of money* for the 2 ten piece buttermilk crispy chicken tenders” the cashier said   
“Angie took the card from Hoshi’s jacket pocket and handed it to the cashier.  
The cashier swiped the card and gave it back to Angie  
“Would you like any sauce?”  
“Honey mustard please” Hoshi whispered to Angie.  
“Honey Mustard Please!”

The cashier placed the sauces in the bag and have the bag to Angie  
“Have a nice day”  
“You do the same as well” Angie smiled as Hoshi drive off.  
-  
“They smell so good” Angie took a big whiff of the bag  
“You wanna eat them now? I mean like we can stop at that park over there and eat them.” Hoshi suggested “or would you rather eat them when we get back to Saishu”

“Angie wants to eat it now”   
“Okay”  
-  
They were now sitting at a table in a park while the sun was setting around them. Angie looked at the box and opened it. Ten large chicken tenders waited for her. Stunning brown outside with steam rising from them. 

“Are you gonna eat them, or are you just gonna keep undressing them with your eyes” Hoshi asked  
Angie nodded and picked up a tender. She bit into it. She gasped and held up the chicken tender “this is obviously the work of Atua! The delightful crunchiness mixed with the right amount of chewiness of the tender all natural white meat chicken. Praise be Atua!” She yelled to the heavens and began eating more of the chicken.

“Catch your breath Yonaga” Hoshi advised  
“Oh! Why aren’t you eating any?”  
“I prefer not to eat around others” Hoshi explained.  
“You’re really missing out on a good time Ryouma”  
“I’ll see once we get back” in the meantime you can just enjoy yourself” he closed his eyes and fiddled once more with the cigarette. Angie shrugged and continued to scarf down the chicken tenders.  
-  
Once she finished her entire box, they collected the boxes and boarded the hot pink toy car for their trip back. Angie’s hair fluttered in the breeze and the faint sound of country music filled the air

“Yknow, country music is kinda bad dontcha think Ryouma?”  
“I think it’s neat”

The made it back to the academy and Hoshi parked his car back in the shed. They walked back together, Angie holding Toujou’s golden credit card and Hoshi holding his own little box of chicken tenders.

“Angie will go return this to Toujou now! Goodnight Ryouma!” She struck a pose and went to deliver the card.

~  
She thanked Toujou and went back to her room, where she slept soundly with a smile on her face. She had a good meal today.

**Author's Note:**

> Toujou made Angie chicken tenders for a month after this  
> Also #notsponsored  
> But please go to your local McDonald’s and get the buttermilk crispy chicken tenders you won’t regret it


End file.
